Against the Clock
by Kazila
Summary: COMPLETE Sequel to "Hit it Off" - the continued story of Natalia and Harry Potter. Natalia knew that loving Harry Potter wasn't going to be easy, but I don't think she meant this. A new enemy comes to take Voldemort's place. Suspense, angst, tragedy, love, family.
1. Nothing to Worry About

"_You thought it would end with Voldemort?" _

_Harry couldn't see the man who was speaking, but the voice alone struck some horror in him that he hadn't felt in years. Not since the Battle of Hogwarts and the death of the worlds most terrifying and evil wizard Voldemort. _

"_It did end with Voldemort." Harry said back, but even he didn't believe the tone in his voice. _

"_Wouldn't that be...deliciously simple." The voice said, and it giggled when it said "deliciously". Those giggles turned to laughter, pleasant enough at first. Harry almost laughed with it like it was some grand joke. Then the laughter was malicious, it was biting and evil and Harry wanted to run from it. He tried to move but found it painful, he looked down and saw his own legs shattered and almost unrecognizably mangled. "No Harry Potter, this has not ended." _

Harry managed not to yell when he woke with a start, he clamped a hand to his mouth and fought the vomit that was rising. He paused for a moment, terrified that the dream would manifest. He shut his eyes and saw his own mangled legs again and dry heaved with an awful "hurk."

"Harry?" Nat said finally waking and looking at him. Harry heaved again and lept from the bed, crashing to the floor as he grabbed the garbage can and vomited once, then heaved a few more times. Nat was at his side as soon as she could be, rubbing his back with one hand, offering him his glasses with the other. Harry took a few deep breaths to calm himself before wiping his chin and clearing the tears from his eyes before taking the glasses and putting them on. "Harry, what's the matter love?" Nat asked softly, though before Harry could respond a baby's cry made Nat turn towards the door. "I'll go."

As she left Harry slowly got to his feet and picked up the bag out of it's bin and tied it shut tightly. He went to the kitchen and tossed the smaller bag into the large kitchen garbage and then got a glass and turned on the faucet. He put his fingers under the stream and waited for it to get cold. The dream had been real. Or at least it was real like his dreams from Voldemort were real but without the pain in his scar. He made a thoughtful face as he filled his glass up half way with water and then took it all in his mouth to rinse the awful bile taste out of there. He filled the glass up again, all the way this time as he swished the water in his mouth, turning off the tap and spitting out the mouthful of water at the same time. Nat came into the kitchen as he was finishing off the glass of water, she was carrying a bundle of lavender blankets, Harry smiled and took them from her, carefully moving the edges away and fully uncovering what was in the bundle. Rosy cheeks, the cutest nose, impossibly small rosy lips and just about the most dainty eyelashes he had ever seen.

"My lady Patricia." Harry said softly. "What evils keep you from your slumber?"

"The great demon hunger." Nat said as she pulled out a prepared bottle from the fridge and shook it as she turned on the hot water tap, placing the bottle underneath it as the water warmed up. Patricia made a face and fussed. Harry made soothing noises as he took long swaying strides to the far wall, before turning and continuing the strides back towards Natalia. Nat smiled lovingly at Harry and their daughter for a few moments before remembering why she had woken in the first place. Not at the cries of the baby, but at the sudden jerking awake of her husband. "Are you feeling sick Harry?"

"What?" Harry asked not looking up from his daughters face. It took him a moment to remember what his wife was talking about. "Oh, no. Not anymore."

"Food poisoning?" Nat asked taking the bottle out from under the running water and testing it on her wrist. It wasn't quite warm enough, she returned it under the running water. "That Greek food we had for supper left me feeling a bit queazy too."

"Yeah, that must be it." Harry said softly. He was used to telling little white lies to Natalia. Parts of his job as an auror demanded that of him. There was silence except for the fussing of Patricia and the running water.

"Should you call into work?" Nat asked after testing the bottle again, satisfied with the temperature she offered it to Harry. "I know you want to feed her."

"Yes I do." Harry grinned taking the bottle and walking into the living room, Natalia shut off the tap and followed behind him, sitting in her favourite chair as Harry sat on the couch and propped himself up in the correct baby feeding position.

"Harry?" Nat asked after some silence. Patricia was taking her bottle eagerly and Harry had lost himself in the joy of watching her eat. He looked up at her when she said his name. "Should you take today off?"

"No, no, I think I'll be fine." Harry said with a reassuring smile. "I took off a day already this week, I shouldn't take anymore, wouldn't be fair to the rest of the department."

"I think even the Head of Aurors is allowed to take a day off, even for a matter so trivial as to take his daughter to watch her first Quidditch game."

"I did get some raised eyebrows when I told the higher-ups." Harry grinned softly. "But with her aunt Ginny playing I couldn't miss it."

"Rebecca loved it." Natalia smiled. "How many four year olds get to hang out with the Holyhead Harpies?"

Harry laughed a little in agreement before looking back down at Patricia. Just 5 months old and already had Harry completely head over heals for her. Natalia was certain she would turn out to be a daddy's girl, just like Rebecca had come out more of a momma's girl. Natalia yawned loudly as Harry set the now empty bottle beside him and shifted Patricia more fully upright.

"Go back to sleep love." Harry said with a smile. "I think I can handle it from here."

"All of a sudden Daddy thinks he's got it all mastered?" Natalia teased as she stood. Harry grinned.

"Round two is easier." Harry confessed. "I won't be longer than an hour. I think she'll sleep pretty readily."

"I'm not waiting up." Nat grinned as she leant in for a kiss. Harry obliged her and she walked away with another yawn.

"Just you and me little P." Harry said softly looking down at her. She gurgled and smiled at him, content to be held and grab at her blankets. "What do you think of all this business P?" Patricia laughed again, Harry felt himself smile. "Nothing to worry about then?" Patricia made a loud "ba!" Harry chuckled and picked her up in her blankets again and stood. "You're probably right. Nothing to worry about."

Harry made a great show of taking Patricia back to her crib, though no one was able to appreciate it. Harry rocked her in his arms for a while before she was sleepy enough to be put in her crib. Harry shut the door behind him softly, dodging into Rebecca's room on the way back to his own. Rebecca had just received a new Holyhead Harpies sheet set for her birthday, Harry smirked at as he walked over to the bed and as gently as he could recovered the tiny feet that were poking out and placing the plush snowy owl back in the arms of Rebecca. When she grabbed it in her sleep Harry's smirk turned into a broad smile and he kissed her forehead gently before turning and exiting the room. Nat was already asleep when he got back into bed. He took off his glasses and rolled over to put his arm around Nat's waist protectively. He shut is eyes and immediately saw his own mangled legs again, the shot back open. Nat reached backwards to place her hand on the first bit of Harry she could reach.

"Love." She mumbled out sleepily.

"Love." Harry whispered back, snuggling in close and shutting his eyes again. Blackness greeted him. _Nothing to worry about._ He thought.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hello my loves! Welcome to the Sequel to "Hit it Off". This is set 7 years after the Battle of Hogwarts, and 4 years after the epilogue in Hit it Off. This is going to be a bit...darker than Hit it Off (and I know Hit it Off wasn't exactly "fluff"). **

**Yes Draco does make another appearance in this fic, and it may or not be in the way you would think.  
**


	2. Rough Day

Harry yawned for what might be the hundredth time that morning. He was doing paperwork, mind numbingly boring paper work.

"Baby, wife or paperwork?"

"Hm?"

"The reason for the yawns Harry. The baby, the wife or the paper work."

"Baby." Harry laughed and looked up at his work partner Langly. He took off his glasses and relaxed into his chair as he dragged his hands down his face. "Can too much coffee kill you?"

"Nothing can kill _you_ Harry." Langly laughed.

"Brilliant." Harry droned putting on his glasses and standing, picking up his empty coffee cup and starting to walk out of the office. "Cup eight it is."

"Get me a water will you?" Langly asked as Harry passed him.

"Sure." Harry said in a monotone. He made it to the break room without yawning but as he poured himself his coffee another yawn crept out.

"Not sleep well Harry?" Harry looked over his shoulder at the familiar voice.

"Morning Ron." Harry smiled. "and no, not really."

"Patricia not sleeping through the night?" Ron asked placing his own coffee cup on the counter for Harry to fill.

"Babies don't really care about day and night time Ron." Harry laughed as he poured Ron some coffee. "Though you'll find that out for yourself soon enough."

"Yeah I suppose I will." Ron grinned. "You should see how big she's getting! Hermione I mean."

"I bet." Harry smiled putting the coffee pot back and picking up his coffee. "How is your paper work coming along?"

"Rough." Ron sighed into his coffee. "The raid we did last week was brutal, no doubt, but how are there so many claims?"

"It was a pretty heavy residential area Ron." Harry said diplomatically. "And some of them were muggles."

"Yeah yeah. Still seems like a hassle to have to say sorry for ever trampled rosebush you know?" Ron sighed as they started to walk back to their desks.

"Policy is policy." Harry shrugged. "And besides, you go on leave in a week. What are you complaining about?"

"Yeah yeah." Ron smirked. They paused outside Harry's office. "Don't seem real does it? Hermione and I married, having kids."

"It'll grow on you." Harry smiled broadly.

"Yeah I suppose, if you can do it it can't be that hard." Ron laughed, Harry punched him in the shoulder lightly and then turned to enter his office. Langly gave him a look over twice before putting up his hands.

"C'mon Harry, where's my water?" He protested.

"Sorry, got talking to Ron." Harry said going to his desk and sitting. "Guess you won't have your _boss_ waiting on your lazy ass today."

"Is this what normal people have to deal with?" Langly groaned standing up. "This sucks."

"It's just tragic." Harry grinned and Langly gave a great huff and dramatically swooped out of the office. The rest of the morning went by slowly. Harry wasn't able to get any energy back, no matter how many coffees he drank. By lunch time he was seriously considering taking the rest of the day off, but settled for a nap at his desk instead.

"_I take it you will not be taking me seriously?"_

"_Fuck off." Harry groaned at the voice that had cause him to need this nap in the first place. "Who are you?"_

"_You'll find out soon enough I'm sure." _

"_Why won't you show me your face?" Harry growled looking around but there was only darkness. _

"_Does evil need a face to be evil Harry Potter?" _

"_Everything that exists has a face." Harry called back. "Show me yours."_

"_You'll see it soon enough I'm sure." The voice said back. _

"Harry! HARRY!" Langly's panicked voice woke Harry up with a start. His feet slammed to the ground as he sat upright quickly.

"Yes. What?" Harry asked as he reached for his glasses.

"There's been an attack." Langly said. "Elementary school."

"In daylight?" Harry said wide eyed in alarm. He stood and grabbed his wand and pressed it to his throat so he could amplify his voice. "Attention all aurors on duty. There has been an attack. Be ready to apperate immediately."

"There's three confirmed dead Harry." Langly said as they pulled on their auror's robes and gear. Harry swore loudly and swiftly left the office. They gathered aurors as they walked and Langly read off the address once they all gathered.

"Three dead, let's not lose anymore." Harry said to them all. "Ron, make a team up and start closing off escape routes." Ron nodded and after a few seconds has his team and they disappeared with loud cracks. "Langly, gather some medics and tend to the injured. The rest of you with me."

When they got to the school they were greeted with the loud wails and cries of terrified children and the shouts of teachers trying to make sure they had all their students. They heard some sirens in the distance. Harry turned to a good looking witch on his left. "Deal with the officials." She nodded and turned to meet the police men who were approaching. He looked at the school with a feeling of dread. "We'll need a team of Obliviators." He looked around at the crowd. "Maybe two teams."

"On it Harry." said one of the Aurors and he disappeared with a crack.

"Let's go inside." Harry said to the rest of them. With a nod they walked to the school. The principal was distracted by one of the mediwitches Langly brought and Harry walked right by them with a nod.

"There you go, see?" The mediwitch said. "Everything is being taken care of, please come sit."

"But there are still students..." The Principal said distractedly watching Harry and the rest of the Aurors.

"Find the students." Harry said just loud enough for the three wizards closest to him to hear. "Quickly."

Harry finally entered the school, the fire alarm had been pulled. He shut it up with a wave of his wand and carefully looked around for any signs of the attacker. Some aurors were sent upstairs as Harry stayed on the ground level with the others. Slowly the group split off as they checked in classrooms and closets. Harry heard something finally and he stopped dead in his tracks. Someone was...writing on a blackboard? Harry stepped into the classroom he thought the sound was coming from. Unmistakably there was a wizard there writing on the board feverishly as he giggled to himself.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled as he stepped into the classroom. The man didn't even have a moment to react as the stun spell crashed into him. The other auror's heard the spell and ran to the classroom. Harry walked into the classroom so they could walk past him. He stared at the blackboard, unable to really hear the congratulatory remarks of the aurors. His chest tightened and his breathing was hard to keep control of. Across the blackboard were the words "Does evil need a face?"

"Take him to holding." Harry said a bit too loudly and too suddenly. After looking at each other the two aurors who had went over to the stunned attacker nodded and both disapperated. Harry ran a hand through his hair and exhaled hard, staring at the blackboard for a few more moments before he turned and exited the classroom.

* * *

"What did it mean? What he wrote on the blackboard."

"Just some random fear mongering." Langly said dismissing the comment. It was time for the debriefing after the attack. The damage was more or less repaired. The attack went down officially as a freak fire accident, the three dead students a tragic side effect of the blaze.

"We can't dismiss it without looking into it further." said another witch with a shake of her head. "This guy is mentally stable, he knew what he was writing."

"Why don't we ask him then?"

"We _did _ask him." Ron sighed.

"The report of the the interrogation is in your notes." Harry said interrupting the chatter. "The attacker was quick to say that I was not working alone, but other than that said nothing. Heighten the alerts, keep a keen eye on everyone we know to have lingering loyalty to the Dark Arts. For now, go home hug your children, call your mothers."

Everyone but Ron left the conference room, he looked at Harry understanding the subtle signs that said he was troubled. "Harry, what's eating you?"

"It's just." Harry sighed and closed the door with a flick of his hand and sat down. "I've been having dreams."

"Dreams like...?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't freak out." Harry said softly. "But they feel like when Voldemort used to get in my head, plant images."

"But Voldemort is dead." Ron said his voice had some panic. "I mean, he's seven years dead."

"I know Ron." Harry said lifting his head and looking at his best friend. "I know it isn't him, but it's the same feeling. Like they're more reality than fiction."

"And what does that have to do with this guy today?" Ron asked not liking the serious look on Harry's face.

"What he wrote on the blackboard." Harry said looking at the table. "I heard it in my dream." Harry looked up at Ron whose serious expression and worried swallow told Harry that not only did Ron believe him, but his feeling of dread was justifiable.

"Blimey Harry." Ron breathed.

"I know." Harry breathed back.

* * *

Harry spent a long time that night staring at Rebecca. One of the children that had been killed was only as big as her. He took a long deep breath before he pushed himself off the door frame and walked to the kitchen. Getting a short glass, filling it with ice and heading to the liquor cabinet to fill it with the strongest alcohol he could remember having.

"Rough day?" Natalia asked softly. Harry turned as he recorked the bottle of whiskey. Natalia stopped asking long ago what Harry did during his days. More often than not she found herself frightened if she thought too long on it. Harry put the whiskey bottle away, closing the cabinet door with a light click.

"Yeah." Harry said softly turning back to his glass and picking it up. Nat met him at the couch and sat as close to him as she could without being on top of him.

"I heard that there was an attack on a elementary school today..." Nat said.

"Yeah." Harry said taking a large drink. "Some kids were killed."

"That's awful!" Nat said looking horrified. "Did you catch the guy who did it?"

"Yeah, I got him." Harry said softly. Nat rested her head on his shoulder and took his free hand. "I kill one evil, another evil just takes its place."

"As long as there is good things in this world there will be evil to make us appreciate it." Nat said softly. Harry smiled at her and lifted his arm so she could get to his more comfortable chest. She nuzzled into him. Harry drank the rest of his whiskey in one swallow before leaning over to place the empty glass on the coffee table and then turning so he was laying on his back and Nat was laying on top of him. She smiled and adjusted her head and shut her eyes. Harry started to play with her hair gently as he tried to shake the feeling of dread that had slowly but surely filling his heart.


	3. Worried

Harry ended up carrying Nat back to their bed some hours later. He however could not sleep. He hated this feeling of panic and fear, it made him uneasy. He went to Patricia's room and even though he knew Nat would scold him he picked the sleeping baby up and carried her to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. The baby was barely disturbed however and kept sleeping, Harry smiled down at her and he felt himself almost start to cry. This was his family, his life. When he was up against Voldemort he was brave because, while he was surrounded by friends that he loved, if he died they would still be able to remember him and move on. Little Patricia, tiny Patricia only five months old. Completely innocent, just starting to know her own name. She would never know him, like he never knew his parents. Could he do that to her?

"I'm not going to leave you little one." Harry whispered brushing her check gently.

"Harry?" Nat's soft voice brought him out of his train of thought. "Not coming to bed?"

"Not tired." Harry said back to her as he continued to rock Patricia.

"Was she fussing?" Nat asked walking over to gently stroke the baby's head.

"No." Harry confessed. "I was."

"You've been sleeping less...since the school attack." Nat whispered. "Harry..."

"I love my job." Harry sighed. "But sometimes...it makes me question...my life."

"Harry..." Nat said knelling in front of him and holding onto his legs. "This isn't about the attack on the school is it?"

"No." Harry confessed. "I'm just...worried."

"About what?" Nat asked concerned.

"I don't know." Harry said softly and the emotion rose so swiftly in his throat he was unable to speak at all. Nat looked up at him, seeing the lines and wrinkles already forming on Harry's still young face. She leant forward to kiss him on the forehead, pressing hard enough that her teeth hurt the inside of her lips.

* * *

Ron had been gone for only a couple days but Harry already missed having someone so familiar to talk with. He felt a loneliness that was unfamiliar and unusual and it just added to the growing angst that Harry had been feeling. The dreams continued, varying degrees of horror and gore. Sometimes they just showed his own broken body, but lately they've contained far more sickening images. Harry stood quite suddenly to prevent himself from remembering them.

"What's goin' on Harry?" Langly asked after he observed Harry shoot up. Harry wobbled a little, dizzy from standing so quickly. Langly stood and took a step towards him. "You all right?"

"Yeah, just stood up too quickly." Harry said rubbing his forehead and holding onto his desk. Langly frowned at him.

"You're not really." he said. "Why don't you go home early today. You look awful."

"I can't leave you guys." Harry shook his head to protest. "I just need another coffee."

"Coffee doesn't replace sleeping Harry." Langly said sternly. "And it's obvious you need it. Seriously, I can handle the department today. It's been a slow week anyway."

Harry sighed in defeat, shutting his eyes just felt too damn good right now. "You'll contact me if anything happens."

"Yup." Langly lied, he knew fully well he wouldn't be letting anyone get a hold of Harry for the rest of the day. Harry exhaled deeply and turned to put on his coat.

"Promise me you'll call." Harry said again as he finished collecting his things to take home with him. Langly grabbed the stack of paperwork Harry was trying to put in his bag. Langly grinned at Harry's disapproving look. Harry shook his head in defeat and started to walk out of the office.

"Headed home Harry?" Asked a polite witch who was known for chatting to everyone in the office.

"Yeah." Harry said trying to smile.

"Good. Get lots of rest." She smiled in return.

"I'll do my best." Harry smiled back and headed to the elevators. He was too tired to properly focus for apperating. He made it home in one piece, taking just a few extra minutes than what he did when properly rested. Nat looked down the hall when she heard the door open.

"You're home early." She said with some mild concern.

"Sent home." Harry smiled as he sat to pull off his shoes. "Langly seems to think I need some sleep."

"I'm inclined to agree." Nat said walking over and tilting his head up to look at her. She ran her thumbs over the dark circles Harry had. "You look drained."

"I feel drained." Harry laughed standing, he kissed her tenderly and then pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"Wouldn't the bed be more comfortable?"

"Not for naps." Harry said as he kept on walking. Nat shook her head with a little sigh and went back to making lunch for Rebecca.

"DADDY!" Rebecca cheered as she turned and saw him enter the living room. She stood up and ran to hug him, doll flopping in her hand. Harry smiled and hugged her when she was in reach.

"Hey Bec." He said softly. "Daddy's gunna sleep a while on the couch."

"Ok." Rebecca nodded with a smile.

Harry smiled at his daughter's understanding nod. He ruffled her hair, causing her to giggle and let go of him. He walked over to the couch and adjusted the pillows so he could do his perfected flop into a comfortable position on the couch. He took off his glasses and placed them on his chest for when he woke up. He shut his eyes and shifted so his shirt wasn't so tight against his neck. He felt someone come over and take his glasses and put a blanket over him, upon opening one eye he saw the fuzzy outline of Rebecca retreating in the kitchen with his glasses, when he looked down he saw a fuzzy green blanket on top of him. Rebecca's favourite Holyhead Harpies blanket. He smiled and shut his eyes again, feeling a warm wave of affection rush through him he drifted off to sleep.

When he woke some hours later he was amazingly energized. He looked at his watch it was only 3pm, lots of day left. He stood and stretched, Rebecca looked over from her colouring and jumped up to hug him. Harry caught her and lifted her up above his head. Tossing her up gently and letting her fall enough to be caught at perfect hugging height. Hearing her giggle and Harry's playful groan of fake effort Nat looked in the living room and beamed.

"Good nap?" She asked as she finished drying a bowl from lunch. Harry flipped Rebecca over his shoulder.

"Amazing nap." Harry laughed and then playfully growled as he flipped Rebecca back. She had been tickling his sides. "Who told you I was ticklish. Huh?" Harry asked as he tickled Rebecca back.

"Mom-mommy!" Rebecca shrieked and giggled. Harry set her down on the floor and Rebecca took off with another shriek.

"Hungry?" Nat asked as Harry started to walk after the four year old.

"Yes." Harry said. "But you understand, I have a little monster to tickle to death!" Rebecca giggled again and ran as Harry rose his voice to said "tickle to death".

"Well, once she's dead she can tidy her room." Nat said with a pleasant smile. Harry nodded before starting the chase again. Rebecca yelling and giggling. Nat shook her head as she turned to another source of giggles near the table. Patricia was bouncing happily in her high chair. "You think Daddy is silly?" Patricia giggle again. "I think you're right little P."

Harry came back just as Nat had finished putting together a plate of leftovers for him to eat. He sat down after taking Patricia out of her highchair and putting her in his lap. He ate his various cold salads, potato, macaroni with one hand. "We should go somewhere." He said.

"Like where?" Natalia asked coming over with a cup of coffee and sitting with Harry at the table.

"I dunno, like to the cinema or something." Harry said eating quickly. He was starving after his nap and play time with Rebecca. "Do you know if there is any good family films playing?"

"Yeah, there is a new animated one." Nat said smiling at Patricia who was reaching for the salt shaker.

"We should go see it." Harry said moving the salt shaker closer to Patricia so she could try and grab it. "It just feels like we haven't gone out as family in a while. It's mostly my fault too."

"Yeah, I guess we haven't." Nat said and then with some exaggerated happiness clapped for Patricia who managed to grab the plastic salt shaker. Patricia looked over at her mom for a moment before looking at the salt shaker again. "You're in for a unpleasant surprise little one." Nat said softly as the salt shaker went into the baby's mouth. Patricia wrinkled her nose and looked up at Harry quite disgusted.

"What nasty stuff Daddy likes on his potatoes. Eh?" Harry giggled as he took the salt shaker away from her. Patricia shook her head and stuck out her tongue.

"Here little one." Nat said sticking her finger in one of the salad dressings she knew Patricia liked and letting the baby suck on her finger.

"So what time does it start?" Harry asked handing the baby to Nat and taking his plate to the sink.

"We'd have to call the cinema and ask." Nat said standing. "Should be pretty soon though, since it's a family show."

"I'll call them." Harry said going to the phone. Nat and Harry had a mostly muggle looking home. Both having being raised in homes with muggle things made a true wizard home impossible. Nat took Patricia to her room to be changed, both diaper and clothes. Harry joined them when he hung up. "Show is in half an hour."

"We best live soon then." Nat smiled as she made silly faces at Patricia as she changed her.

"I'll get Rebecca ready." Harry said and then kissed her and left the room. "Bec?"

"I'm almost done cleaning!" Rebecca called back. Harry went to her room and sure enough the room was slowly getting put back together.

"Looks good Bec-a-boo." Harry smiled. "What would you say to going to the cinema?"

"Really?" Rebecca asked eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes." Harry said with a grin. "We have to leave soon, are you ready?"

"I wanna wear my Holyhead Harpies sweater." Rebecca said going to her closet. Harry walked over and pulled the sweater off the shelf and helped Rebecca into it. Once she was done she ran to get her little purse, which had her stash of coins in it.

"No wizard money this time ok? Sickles don't fit into the machine." Harry said as Rebecca opened her purse to investigate just how many coins she had. "That was embarrassing." Harry mumbled as he remembered the event. Harry went over to take the wizarding money out of the pile himself and place it on her dresser for later recollecting. Nat was ready with Patricia and a diaper bag by the time Harry was ready to put on his own shoes. After putting on his jacket he took Patricia from Nat so he could put her in her carrier as Nat put on her jacket and shoes. They all loaded into the midsized sedan Nat and Harry had bought as a reward for getting their licences. Nat had a hard time getting used to the reversed road sides, Harry just learning fresh. Harry was driving today, as Nat made sure the girls were buckled in safely he turned on the car and switched CD's. Nat made a habit of never listening to the same one for two car rides. Soon they were on the road and on their way to the cinema.

Rebecca ran to the candy machines with her coins to get her favourites as Harry, carrying Patricia bought the tickets for the film. He gave Natalia her ticket and Patricia so she could go get seats while he and Rebecca got in line for popcorn and chocolates for the movie. Rebecca always sat between Nat and Harry. They were about halfway up, with an aisle seat for easy escape incase Patricia fussed. The theatre didn't get too full, much to Harry's relief. It was always a hit or miss to whether people were rude to them because they brought a baby. Harry was able to enjoy the film and forget about all his worries, until there was a familiar feeling he looked around once. Nothing. He shook his head and tried to watch the movie again. He missed the punchline to a joke and was unable to laugh with the rest of the movie-goers. He couldn't shake the feeling and looked around again, this time more carefully.

There was a man. Harry swallowed hard and after a few moments looked over at Natalia. He touched her arm gently and she looked over. Rebecca was short enough her parents could look right over her.

"Don't freak out." Harry whispered. "Need you to take Patricia. Go to the washroom, change her diaper or something. Wait to leave until someone can leave with you and then go to the car and drive straight to the ministry. Langly will be there, hide in my office. I'm going to take Bec and apperate."

"What is going on Harry?" Nat whispered as she gathered her purse and diaper bag. "Bec is too young to apperate-"

"We are in danger." Harry said softly, seriously and looking Nat straight in the eyes.

"How much." Nat asked stiffly.

"I don't know." Harry whispered as she stood. "But assume a great deal."

Natalia nodded and took Patricia down the stairs. Harry took Rebecca's hand and looked at the film for a few moments before checking on the man who was watching them. He was no doubt a wizard, using a silencing charm for no one seemed to notice him. He was staring right at Harry, no doubt he wanted to know he was there. "Bec." the four year old looked over once Harry tugged on her arm a little. "Do you want more candy?"

"No. I have enough candy Daddy." Rebecca said shaking her head. Harry swore mentally.

"How about an ice cream?" Harry tried again.

"But I have candy." Rebecca said confused now. "Daddy I want to watch the film."

"Bec, c'mon." Harry said standing and picking up Rebecca. Rebecca started to protest loudly. People gave Harry dirty looks as he carried the now trantruming child out of the dark theatre. "Rebecca." Harry said sternly. Rebecca sniffed but stopped crying at Harry's stern tone. Harry's heart was pounding as he entered the men's washroom. He heard Nat laugh and he was relieved that at least that half of this plan was going well. Harry ducked into the furthest stall from the door. Rebecca crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Rebecca, sweety I need you to do something for me. It's very important. You're a big girl now right?"

"Yeah." Rebecca said pout still in place.

"You know how Daddy disappears sometimes, with that loud crack?" Harry said as softly as he dared.

"Yeah." Rebecca nodded.

"Daddy is going to take you along this time ok?" Harry said. Rebecca smiled and nodded eagerly. "Now, this is very very important. I need to to think of your Holyhead Harpies blanket. Your most favourite one. Where is it?"

"On my bed." Rebecca said. "I cleaned my room remember."

"Yes, you're a very good girl for listening to mommy." Harry said, his heart was beating so hard it hurt. He heard someone walk into the washroom with them he spoke quickly. "Bec, shut your eyes as tight as you can. Can you see your blanket on your bed?"

"Yes." Rebecca said her eyes shut as tight as she could.

"Ok, keep picturing that, it's very important. Keep picturing your room." Harry said as some of the stall doors were being opening. "Ready."

"Yeah." Rebecca said smile still in place.

"Ok, here we go. Keep your eyes shut." Harry said and just as he saw the booted feet he apperated to Rebecca's room. Rebecca was crying when they landed.

"That hurt my ears Daddy!" She sobbed. Harry kissed the top of her head as hard as he dared. He was shaking all over.

"Sorry sweety." Harry said. "Now, pick out your favourite clothes and we'll pack them."

"Where we goin' daddy?" Rebecca asked as Harry stood and turned to go pack his own bag.

"It's a surprise." Harry smiled. Rebecca giggled and went to her closet to start pulling out clothes. Harry's smile turned into a stressed grimace as he started to run. He packed feverishly fast, not really caring for outfits or how many socks he packed. Just enough clothes to have something, everything else could be bought if they were gone long. After zipping up his suitcase he went to Patricia's room and got the spare diaper bag and stuffed it with as many diapers, clothing, bottles and wipes and everything he could think of as he could. When he was finished he strapped everything on and went back to Rebecca's room. She had managed to pile everything she wanted on her bed. Harry got her suitcase and stuffed everything he could into it. He wrapped Rebecca in her favourite blanket and gave her the snowy owl she needed to sleep and they left the house again. He dared not apperate again with Rebecca, so he half walked, half ran with Rebecca in his arms, the suitcases and diaper bags hanging off his shoulders painfully, to his office. Natalia was there waiting for them. Patricia was asleep in her carrier, Nat was holding a cup of steaming liquid with both hands as Langly talked softly to her. They both looked up when Harry entered the office.

"Thank God." Harry breathed as he set Rebecca down, she ran to her mom who hugged her tightly.

"Harry." Natalia said as steady as she could. "What the _hell _is going on?"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Sorry this is so long! I hope you'll forgive me *bows***

**Thanks for reading.  
**


	4. Annoyed Maybe

After sending Natalia and his daughters to a hotel with another auror Harry started pulling files from the records trying to find a man that fit the description of the man at the theatre. He flipped another folder closed and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. When he opened them there was a coffee in front of him steaming. Harry looked up and didn't expect to see who he saw.

"Ron?" Harry said standing.

"Hey." Ron said and gave him a hug. "I was worried mate. Langly told me what happened."

"He shouldn't have worried you, you're on leave." Harry said shaking his head with frustration.

"Bollocks." Ron said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I told him to."

"Langly listens to you?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"Only sometimes." Ron laughed. He re-offered the coffee to Harry. "Besides, Hermione wanted me to check on you."

"You shouldn't be-"

"Worrying?" Ron laughed sitting down in the spare chair. "Harry when are you going to learn that we're your best friends? We're always worried about you."

"Yeah." Harry sighed and took a drink of the coffee. Ron sighed too and leant forward, the chair creaked a little as he put weight on his knees with his elbows.

"How are the girls?" Ron asked.

"I had to apperate with Rebecca, hurt her ears." Harry said softly. "Otherwise unscathed."

"You knew this man was after you?" Ron asked gently.

"I may be paranoid Ron." Harry said looking up at him. "But that man followed me and Bec into the loo."

"You're sure?" Ron asked again.

"Yes." Harry sighed with frustration. "I told you, these dreams-"

"Yes, about those dreams." Ron said raising his finger and digging in his pockets. "From Hermione." Ron passed Harry a vial of potion wrapped in a piece of parchment. "You'll probably recognize the potion."

"Yes I do." Harry said uncovering the vial and looking at the purple liquid within it. "For a dreamless sleep."

"Yes." Ron said. "The name on the parchment is a skilled Occlumency teacher."

"I don't need to relearn it." Harry said softly. "Truthfully I never stopped practising. I've just been...forgetting."

"Forgetting." Ron said softly as he stood. "Might be best to...stop forgetting for a while."

"Yes. It might be." Harry said with a light smile. "Thank you Ron, but really, I'm fine here. Go back home to Hermione."

"She wants the girls to visit." Ron said lightly. "She's taken to knitting. She made them scarf sets."

"I don't know Ron...what if they follow us there?"

"Harry." Ron said sternly. "You're being irrational."

"Maybe." Harry groaned, he turned back to his files. "I've got to get back to work."

"See you around then." Ron said softly as he stood and walked out of the office. Harry looked up as he turned the corner but went back to his files. He got through about half of the ones he had pulled before giving up, tossing his glasses off and leaning back. Hands pressed to his face and stretching his back with a frustrated little yell. He looked at the vial of potion Hermione had sent. His shoulder popped as he reached for it and then played with it gently in his hands. He stood, picking up the parchment and the potion and tossing it in the garbage bin as he passed it and took his jacket off it's hook as he walked out of his office.

"Daddy!" Rebecca cheered as she always did when she saw Harry after a day of work. Nat had been brushing her hair on the bed. Rebecca had the same black hair her parents did, her eyes however chose a side and looked like Natalia's. Harry picked her up with a smiled and hugged her before setting her down again. "Daddy can we go home today?" Nat looked at Harry for his answer.

"Yeah. We can." Harry said and smiled. Rebecca smiled back and ran to Natalia.

"See momma, I told you we could go home!" She said grabbing onto Natalia's pants.

"It was still good to ask." Nat smiled softly. She set the brush down and reached for her purse, digging out enough coin for a couple of sodas from the vending machine. "Here love, go get Daddy something to drink. Do you remember where the machine is?"

"Yes!" Rebecca said eagerly taking the money and heading for the door. She managed to pull it open on her own and run out.

"Harry." Nat said softly. "Can we really go home?"

"Yes." Harry said walking over to hug her. "I've sent Langly over to put some charms on the place, it'll be safe."

"And the man who was after you?" Nat asked refusing to let Harry stop hugging her.

"I still don't know who it was." Harry confessed. "But we're looking into it. It's nothing we haven't dealt with right?"

"Yes." Natalia said letting Harry go and turning to walk over to Patricia who was sleeping on the second bed. "But last time we didn't have the girls."

"I know love." Harry said softly following her and gently touching Patricia's cheek. There was a knock on the door and Harry went to open it. He laughed at his nervousness when after opening the door as slow as he could only saw a grinning four year old with a can of soda in each hand.

Langly handed Harry back the keys to their little townhouse as Harry was unloading the car of their suitcases. "That's about all we can do Harry. Reinforced what was already there, added some proximity alerts." Harry took the keys back from Langly and looked up at Nat who was leading an Excited Rebecca into the house with Patricia on her hip. Langly sighed. "You ever think of moving to the country Harry?"

"It looks better every year." Harry confessed shutting the trunk of the car and picking up all the bags.

"I bet." Langly said with a smile. "Well, we'll see you tomorrow."

"With any luck." Harry laughed and started to walk towards the front door.

"I'd better! I know where you live!" Langly said and then shook his head and turned to walk back to work. Purposely taking the long way.

* * *

"_You are a fast thinker on your feet Harry Potter." _

"_I have to be, it's my job." Harry said stiffly._

"_I can't say that I'm particularly amused." The man's voice seemed to come from everywhere. _

"_Good, neither am I." Harry growled back still trying to look around for a hint of the man's appearance. _

"_You are no longer...threatened by me?" The man asked slowly._

"_No. Annoyed maybe." Harry replied, there was a great shift in the dream world and Harry woke with a start as it all started to crumble._

"Shit." Harry said holding his head. "Shit, shit, shit."

"Harry?" Nat said groggily as she rolled over. Patricia started to cry.

"I'll go." Harry said very thankful to have a reason to escape the bed. He went to Patricia's room and picked her up, after an inspection he found that she needed to have her diaper changed. He was only wearing his pyjama pants having tossed off his shirt in a fit as he tried to fall asleep hours ago now.

He had pissed the man off. The way the dream fell apart afterwards proved that the man was in control of the whole thing. So what did the man want from Harry? He placed Patricia back in her crib after kissing her and went to stand in front of the kitchen window that looked out over the street. Voldemort was dead, and there had been a collection of his supporters that tried to hunt Harry down afterwards. Most of that however had been finished before Natalia had come back to England. Soon after she did arrive though, Harry had a stalker of sorts. He was harmless in that he wasn't a dark wizard or Voldemort sympathizer, he was just off his rocker and assumed that Harry was some god that needed to be released from his mortal form. After scaring Natalia by appearing in the kitchen one day he was captured and sent to St. Mungo's for a permanent stay. Harry didn't even care to make sure he was properly taken care of. They moved a week later at Natalia's request, into a bigger space, a little town house down on the opposite side of the ministry than his apartment was. Natalia was pregnant with Rebecca at the time, so they needed the upgrade regardless.

He refused to move. Not this time. Another wizard would not make him leave his home. He had painted Patricia's room in the same light purple he remembered was on the walls of Natalia's old room in Canada. He paid extra for the exact green of Bec's room. Natalia had added such perfect loving details everywhere. Photos from their wedding, photos from Hogwarts, family photos of all their friends. Dean and Parvarti with their little girl, Seamus and Ginny with their two boys, Neville and Susan at their wedding, Ron and Hermione at theirs. There was too much love here. He would not leave until he was good and ready.

"_I'm about to make your life very interesting Harry Potter."_

_

* * *

_**A/N**

**Sorry I totally cheaped out on this chapter. Normal word count coming soon!  
**


	5. You Got My Attention

Nat was reading Rebecca a book in Patricia's room, Bec on her lap and both of them in the rocking chair by the window. Patricia was sleeping or close to it. Nat had started this tradition of reading to the two of them soon after Harry started going to work again after Patricia was born. It wasn't too late, around 9pm. Harry was usually home by this time, but today he stayed late to do some extra paperwork following some attacks in Diagon Alley. Rebecca had just yawned loudly when Nat heard the door open.

"Harry? We're in Patricia's room." Natalia called. There was no answer, feeling her heart start to race Natalia stood and went over to Patricia and took her out of the crib. She handed her to Rebecca gently and whispered. "Here, hide in the closet. Don't make any sounds, we'll try and scare Daddy ok?"

"Ok." Rebecca whispered with a smile taking Patricia into the closet. Nat sat her down and covered her with a blanket and then shut the door a softly as she could. Heart pounding she ran to the master bedroom to get her wand. She could hear the person walking into the living room. She felt braver holding her wand and tip toed out into the living room, hoping to catch the person by surprise. Hoping even more that the person was Harry.

"Harry?" Nat asked as she turned into the room. She was hit first of all by the nauseating tidal wave of fear when she realized it was not Harry. The man turned quickly and grinned wiping out his wand. Nat immediately cast a silencing charm over the room so that Rebecca would stay hidden. She twisted to dodge the curse that was thrown at her. She cast her patronus – a fluffy snowy owl – and sent it to Harry with a desperate message. "Harry someone is in the house!"

"Little bitch! Running to the hubby?" The man growled. "Good thing I don't have to keep you alive!"

"You will not harm me in my own home!" Nat growled and sent a stunning spell towards the man, he dodged it with a flick of his wand and it exploded the book shelf. Nat growled again, ruining good books!

Harry was just starting to pack away his things when he saw Natalia's patronus swoop into his office. He had taught her to cast it after the first stalker incident, for times when she needed to send a quick message. He knew it was bad news and only barely heard the message as he apperated. "Harry someone is in the house!" He landed in the kitchen just in time to see Rebecca wandering into it holding a wailing Patricia.

"Rebecca go hide." Harry said firmly.

"But she's crying." Rebecca said with a pout trying to offer Patricia up to him.

"Please Bec just go-"

"Harry no!" Natalia's shout made Harry look up in time to see a curse flying at him and Rebecca. Harry jumped into the curse in desperation, knowing it was the only way to make sure it didn't hit his daughters.

"You are a stupid man indeed Potter, not many would jump into The Cruciatus Curse willingly." The man laughed. Harry yelled out horrifically loud, writhing and arching his back with the pain. He wanted so badly to tell Rebecca to run. Rebecca and Patricia both crying loudly as the force made Rebecca fall backwards onto her butt. Natalia ran to them and through his watering eyes Harry watched as he was released from his curse, brain spinning as he tried to stand. The man was targeting Natalia who had just picked up Patricia from Rebecca and was working on pulling the four year old to her feet. The flash of green that so haunted him for years filled his vision.

"NO!" Harry shouted. It was like some horrible irony. He would not lose his family to the same curse twice. He got to his feet and picked up Rebecca with one hand and pushed Natalia away with the other. The killing curse crashed into the cabinet. China shards flew everywhere, some into Harry as he covered Rebecca with his body. Nat's scream told him that she was hit too. Harry looked at the man with a dangerous, hateful expression. "Get the girls out of here." He said, his heart was beating so hard it sucked some of the strength out of him. Natalia ran, limping and crying, out of the kitchen. Grabbing Rebecca at the same time and not even worrying about shoes for any of them. As soon as she was out of the door Harry rose his wand. "You will not take my family from me."

"We don't want your family Harry Potter. We want you." the man said and he waved his wand above his head wildly. Harry went into auror mode finally. He sent out a quick patronus message to Ron and then ducked and rolled into the living room firing a curse off before running to the other side and ducking into the hallway. He turned again and sent off another curse, this one landing by the sounds of it. He turned and looked to see the man with a bloody nose, cursing wildly. Ron apperated in between them, facing Harry.

"Behind you!" Harry said quickly and Ron turned and ducked sending off a stun spell before rolling for cover. The stun spell landed, the quick attack effective against the already weakened attacker. Ron looked at the man as Harry walked over and kicked the unconscious man viciously across the face. Ron pulled Harry back.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked trying to keep his voice even.

"He tried to...oh my God." Harry said turning quickly and running out of the house. Natalia and the girls were hiding in the backseat of the car, Nat had forgotten the keys but Rebecca had also forgotten to lock her door. Patricia was crying loudly and Rebecca was sobbing while Natalia hugged both of them. She had a white knuckle grip on her wand and twitched as Harry knocked and pulled at the locked door. Nat quickly unlocked the door and Harry latched onto all of them, kissing each one in turn. Neighbours were starting to poke their heads out of doors and windows.

"You alright?" One called.

"Gas leak." Ron said stepping out of the house. "It's fine now."

"Very good." Was the happy reply. Everyone trickled back into their houses.

"C'mon back in." Ron said softly. "I've got your kitchen mostly put back together now. Help should be on it's way soon."

"C'mon back in baby." Harry said softly as he took Rebecca off of Nat's hip. He kissed the top of her head again.

"Daddy you have glass in you!" Rebecca said with concern as she looked at her hands that had Harry's blood on them now from holding his shoulders.

"It's alright Bec." Harry said doing his best to smile. "Uncle Ron will take care of me."

"Someone has to." Ron said holding the door open and winking at Bec. Rebecca smiled and giggled a little. Ron took a moment to kiss Natalia's temple and hug her before they both stepped inside. There were already two auror's and two mediwitches in the house starting to clean up, the man was gone. "Already in holding." Ron said as he saw Harry do a double take. "You can deal with him later. He isn't going anywhere." He went over to the stove and fiddled with the knobs until he figured it out. "Hot chocolate?"

"Cupboard by the fridge." Nat and Harry said together. Harry had be holding his forehead with his thumb and index finger, elbow propped up on the table. When they spoke together they made eye contact and gave each other the barest wisp of smiles.

"Here sweetie." A kind witch said offering her arms to Rebecca. "Why don't you help Ron out while I heal your Daddy?"

"Ok." Rebecca said softly allowing herself to be lifted off of Harry's lap. Ron gave her a big grin and picked her up, holding her with one arm as they navigated the kitchen together.

"Alright Harry?" The witch asked softly as she started healing his shoulder. The pieces of wood and china fell out of his shoulder as she repaired it.

"More or less." Harry sighed. "I'm just glad I got here in time."

"Brave wife you have." She smiled. Harry looked over at Natalia who was allowing the other mediwitch to take Patricia from her.

"She's too good for me." Harry sighed. "Too good for all of this."

"Now now Mr. Potter." The witch said as she finished healing him. "Don't go discrediting yourself now. Anyone with eyes can see what a good father and husband you are."

"Thank you." Harry said with a soft smile, but he still didn't believe it. Natalia was healed quick enough and soon Patricia was being fed as the hot chocolate was poured out. The mediwitches and aurors left. Only Ron remained. Natalia was snuggling with Rebecca as Harry talked quietly with Ron in the living room. Harry had poured himself a very large glass of scotch.

"So it's obvious they know where I live now." Harry sighed.

"Yup." Ron agreed. "What will you do?"

"Maybe leave the country for a while." Harry said with a shrug. "I know you're on leave but..."

"Hermione will understand." Ron said walking over and putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'll run the show."

"Thank you." Harry said softly. "I'm running out of people I can trust."

"How's that?" Ron asked.

"Why didn't Nat hear the proximity alerts?"

"Shit." Ron said hand hitting his forehead.

The next day Harry sent Natalia and the girls off to Hermione and Ron's for the day to get them out of the house, but also so he could not have to worry about them as much. He immediately went down to the holding cells and sought out his attacker. He set up the interrogation room and strapped the man to the chair with magic and tangible methods.

"So you got my attention." Harry said biting the inside of his mouth while he wasn't talking. He couldn't afford to lose his cool here.

"Though I might." The man laughed pathetically.

"Who sent you?"

"Who says I was sent?" The man grinned.

"The truth serum that is on the way will make you sing like your at choir practise." Harry said still having to bite the inside of his mouth to keep himself in check. "Should I just wait until then? Or will you co-operate?"

"What's in it for me?" The man said.

"Not much considering you used an unforgivable curse on the head auror." Harry replied.

"I ain't saying shit then." The man flopped back into his chair. "I think I said everything I needed to say last night."

"Indeed." Harry said standing and walking to the door.

"You think it's gunna end with you being the hero again Potter?" The man called to him, Harry stopped walking and turned. "The attacks on Diagon Alley are just the beginning. This ain't about you, this ain't about your family. Never was."

"Then what is it about?" Harry asked with a growl.

"This was just to get your attention." The man laughed. "You thought it would end with Voldemort? Ain't no such thing as a world without evil. We're just filling the shoes."

"I would be out of a job if there was no evil in this world." Harry said back turning to walk out the door. "It'll take more than that to scare me."

"But you're already scared Potter." The man laughed. "You're already running."

"I am not scared of you!" Harry said loudly and turning storming over to the man and holding him by his shirt collar. The man just grinned at him until Harry let go and finally left the room. There was a team of aurors there with the truth serum ready. "Find out who he is working for." Harry said in a low voice.

"Yes sir." They said and then filed into the room. Harry kicked the wall violently as the door shut behind them. He yelled and then turned to walk back to his office but stopped. He turned back and entered the room again.

"Has he taken the potion yet?" Harry asked.

"Just now sir." was the reply.

"Good." Harry said and walked over to the man punched him across the face, knocking his chair to the ground. The aurors all stared at Harry who glared at the man. "Continue." he said and then left the room once again.

* * *

**a/n:**

**You know I could have drawn this all out and had a whole chapter dedicated to the attacks on Diagon Alley and all that, but I'm just not feeling it. Maybe someday I'll come back and put it in. For now, the plot will remain in the express lane. We'll see where it takes us.  
**


	6. Push my Buttons

Natalia stepped outside the house with a deep exhale. She had gone out last night and bought some. She never thought in a million years she'd want, crave for some again. She looked over her shoulder, Bec was watching TV happily, Patricia had just gone down for her nap. She took the thick paper box out of her pocket and opened it, taking out one of the many things inside and putting it in her mouth. She took out a purple lighter and after a failed attempt, lit the cigarette in her mouth. Inhaling quickly and then exhaling with a shaky breath. She heard the crack behind her and she said "Otebis'." before putting the cigarette back in her mouth. The door opened behind her and she shut her eyes.

"You're smoking?" Harry asked hurt apparent in his voice.

"Yes." Nat said after exhaling. "Past' zakroi."

"You told me you quit." Harry said leaning over to see her face, ignoring the slurs in Russian. She had deep dark circles, she looked like she hadn't sleep in days. Harry knew she must not have.

"Poshyol ty'! You told me we were safe." Nat snapped and then ran a hand through her hair. She threw the cigarette away viciously. Harry walked over and pulled her in close, she pushed him away and walked into the house. He shut his eyes tightly and bit the inside of his lip. His day had been absolute shit, he slammed the railing with both hands and then walked into the house. Natalia was in the washroom, the had removed the lock a while ago now – as soon as Bec started locking herself in. He banged his head against the door softly as he turned the doorknob and let himself in. Nat was just stepping into the shower.

"I'm sorry." Harry said softly. Nat didn't say anything and after some moments of silence Harry reached into his pockets and removed everything from them before taking off his clothing and stepping into the shower hugging Natalia from behind. "I'm sorry." He said again. "I haven't been a very good husband to you for a very long time."

"Harry." Natalia sighed turning so she was facing him.

"I promise one day I will be the man you deserve." Harry said putting his forehead against Nat's. "I'll take you someplace you can feel safe."

"Put your arms around me Harry." Nat said moving his hands for him. "Here I feel safe." She kissed him then, Harry felt like they were 17 again, faced with only the danger of Draco Malfoy. Even the danger then was simpler. She pulled away, gently running her thumbs over his lips. "I knew a long time ago that loving you wasn't going to be easy Harry Potter, but I have never regretted falling in love. Not then, not now." Harry pulled her close again and kissed her deeply. Forgetting for a while about danger, evil, the ministry, children, life. There was only Natalia and his love for her. He picked her up and pressed her against the shower's wall, caught up in the moment and desperate to make love to her. When they had finished Nat set her feet down carefully. Harry was still pressed against her, panting slightly face buried in her neck. She shut her eyes and let the water hit her face for a few moments. Harry lifted his head and kissed her forehead. Nat smiled as he pulled away. There was a knock on the door.

"Mommy! I have to pee!" Rebecca's little voice called through the door. Harry shut his eyes tightly. Suddenly they were 25 again, their 17 year old selves gone, washed down the drain with the water. There were children, there was danger, and his arms could not keep them as safe as he wanted.

"Just a second Bec." Nat called as Harry stepped out of the shower.

"I'll get the tickets." Harry said softly after Nat turned off the water. He took his robe off the hook and tossed a towel to Natalia who after drying her face twirled it around her head and then took her own robe to put on. As she tied the robe shut Harry opened the door and Bec ran in and quickly shooed her parents out.

"Ticket's to where?" Nat asked following Harry to their bedroom.

"Canada." Harry said simply.

Just three days later they were on the plane. Rebecca had been Patricia's age last time she had been on a plane. As such the child was beside herself with glee. The airport had provided many places to explore, and there were many people to see and listen to with funny accents. For the first hour the plane had been fun, but too soon she ran out of things to amuse herself and Harry had to take her in his lap with his arms firmly securing her there to keep her from bugging people. Natalia had slept with Patricia sprawled on her chest for pretty much the whole flight. When they were finally removed from the airplane there was much stretching and whining to be done by the little one who was tired, hungry and cramped. All that was forgotten when Kasimir and Maureen Drake came into view.

"Mom! Dad!" Natalia called, she let Rebecca go and the little girl ran to her grandparents. Harry was pushing the stroller with one hand and pulling he and Nat's large suitcase with the other. Nat was pulling a similar suitcase that held all of Rebecca and Patricia's things.

"Such short notice." Kasimir said as he pulled Natalia into a hug. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." Natalia said with a smile. "Can't we just drop by for a visit anymore?"

"Of course they can!" Maureen said elbowing her husband and then hugging Natalia. Kasimir shook Harry's hand stiffly. "Emma and Bryan will be here tonight. They left this morning."

"Really?" Natalia smiled she turned to Harry. "I haven't seen them in years!"

"Let's get out of here." Kasimir said picking Rebecca up and turning. "It smells."

"It seems your dad is still sore at me." Harry whispered to Nat as they walked.

"You took his little girl away Harry." Nat whispered back. "It's going to take a while."

"It's been almost five years." Harry sighed.

"And if it takes five more years we will just be thankful that he remains civil when you're around." Nat whispered back. "Please Harry."

"Fine, but if he tells me to quit my job again this time I-"

"Will play nice until we go to the hotel tonight." Nat smirked putting a finger to his lips.

"C'mon kids." Kasimir called to the pair. Harry looked forward then to Nat who shrugged and they caught up to Kasimir, Maureen and Rebecca.

Nat's parents lived in a condo near down town Ottowa. It was a good sized place for them, but there was only one spare bedroom. Rebecca eagerly accepted the option of staying with Gramie and Grampie while Harry and Nat took a cab to their hotel to check in. After ordering a crib for Patricia they went up to their room to sort out Rebecca's things from Patricia's to leave at the condo. While Nat sorted it all out, Harry took a shower. When he was done they swapped, Harry fed Patricia while Nat showered. Freshed up and feeling much more alive they changed into some dressier clothes and took a cab back to the grandparents house where after changing Rebecca, they immediately left for Maureen's favourite restaurant for supper. Polite conversation took them to the main course, but after while waiting for desert Kasimir started on Harry's job once more.

"Harry." Kasimir said after taking a drink of coffee. "Are you still working as an Auror?"

"Still head of the department yes." Harry said with a stiff smile.

"Harry keeps many people safe Daddy." Nat said with some forced light heartedness. She watched Maureen's mouth tighten into a thin line. "I'm very proud of him."

"I don't care about "people" my daughter." Kasimir said. "I care about you. How can he keep you safe when he puts himself in danger everyday?"

"I don't hold them by the hand and lead them to my doorstep Kasimir." Harry said frustrated already.

"What's to keep them from following you home?" Kasimir countered. He was still calm.

"Dear." Maureen said softly trying to stop the conversation. "Please, not here."

"When will is be acceptable then?" Kasimir asked in a low voice. "Why is it that I'm the only one who cares about what danger this mudak puts our daughter and grandchildren in?"

"Ya tebya panimayu, Kasimir." Harry growled. Kasimir just scowled at him.

"Go to the loo Harry." Nat said glaring at her father.

"Izvinite." Harry said with a sarcastic bow.

"Can you be civil just once dad?" Natalia asked as soon as Harry was gone.

"He has no right to put you in danger." Kasimir said drinking his coffee again. Rebecca looked at her knees awkwardly, unsure what was going on.

"You think I'm dumb enough to stay with someone who would?" Natalia asked.

"Hunny." Maureen said looking at Natalia. "That's unfair. Your father just wants what is best for you."

"Harry is what is best for me." Natalia said in a final kind of way. "You making him your enemy is why we never visit! He loves me, he loves his daughters and he would do anything for us."

"Except find safer work." Kasimir grumbled.

"I'm done talking about this." Natalia sighed and rubbed her forehead. As Harry returned dessert was brought out and everyone ate in silence. When they got back to the condo Bryan and Emma were just pulling in. Natalia's unhappiness from supper was washed away as she and Emma hugged. Bryan and Harry clasped hands and then hugged quickly, but affectionately. Rebecca was finally introduced to the pair of them and quickly allowed herself to be picked up by Emma who gushed over how pretty she was. After some catching up and saying goodnight to Rebecca, Emma and Bryan took Harry, Nat and Patricia back to the hotel where they too got a room. The crib had been set up while they were away and Harry offered to bathe and change Patricia before putting her to bed. Natalia was left to continue catching up with Bryan and Emma.

"So your trip...was a bit sudden." Emma said softly as Nat was folding clothes that got messed up when she was digging for Patricia's bathing things.

"Yes." Nat sighed finishing up and moving the suitcase. Bryan had stepped out on the balcony, the night was cool but not so much that the door needed to be shut behind him.

"You know you can tell me anything right." Emma said walking over to pull Nat onto the bed, sitting beside each other.

"Yes." Nat sighed flopping back. Emma laid on her side to face her.

"So."

"I was home with the girls." Nat said softly. "A man apperated into the kitchen."

"Again?" Emma asked in a whisper. Last time when the stalker scared Natalia, she had called Emma immediately.

"It wasn't like last time." Nat said looking at her. "This man was sane. He made a sane, rational choice to come."

"What did he want?" Emma asked.

"I don't know." Nat said, tears falling. "But he tried to kill us Em. I was holding Rebecca and Patricia...but he still..." Natalia became overwhelmed with emotion. Harry was standing bathroom door just barely opened listening to the two. His heart was heavy listening to Natalia cry. "He tried to cast the... The Cruciatus Curse on Bec and Patrcia."

"An unforgivable curse?" Bryan said poking his head in the hotel room. He looked from Natalia to Harry. Harry made eye contact with Bryan and then hung his head.

"Harry jumped in front of the curse." Nat said with a smile, the change in expression caused some tears to fall.

"Someone tried to cast...that...on children?" Bryan asked looking like he might vomit.

"I face evil every day." Harry said stepping out of the hotel bathroom and walking over to the crib to place Patricia there. "I stopped being surprised at how depraved men can be."

"What did he want?" Emma asked softly. "What did he hope to achieve?"

"I don't know, but it wasn't his will he was acting on." Harry said softly, honestly. "We're here because I can't guarantee their safety in England anymore."

"You can't run away forever Harry." Bryan said walking towards him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know." Harry said. "But...for now...at least we can sleep again."

Emma and Bryan left some time later, after Harry had fallen asleep in the chair while the three Canadian's talked. Nat put a blanket over him with some affection then stepped out on the balcony to smoke a cigarette. She shut her eyes and let the sounds of the city fill her – shutting out the noise within her. She exhaled once, telling herself she felt fine but a challenging voice contradicted her. "Fine." was not smoking a cigarette.

"Shut up." Nat mumbled to the voice then took another drag off the cigarette.

"Nat?" Harry's voice surprised her and she dropped the cigarette with a curses in Russian. Harry's shoulders drooped as he watched her look over the edge. "Where are they?" He walked closer and hugged her, trapping her as he dug into her pockets. Nat felt her bottom lip quiver as he pulled the box out of her pocket. "When did you even buy these?"

"Hotel has a store." Nat mumbled. Harry shook his head and crushed the box in his hands then tossing it over the edge of the balcony.

"I don't need to trying to kill yourself on top of everything else Natalia." He said.

"I'm dealing." Nat said pushing Harry away from her. "My vice can kill me as sure as yours can kill you Captian Morgan."

"My vice doesn't make me taste like shit." Harry said stepping forward and kissing Nat roughly. Nat growled and pushed him away.

"Don't kiss me then!" She said.

"Don't do this!" Harry moaned reaching for her, Nat pulled away. Harry growled and grabbed her aggressively pulling her close again. "Enough of this game Mrs. Potter, I didn't marry you so you could kill yourself slowly every time shit got tough."

"I didn't marry you so shit could get tough." Nat growled back trying to free herself, he was unrelenting even after she kicked him hard in the shin.

"You knew long before I married you that it was going to be like this!" Harry said viciously.

"You said it was over!" Nat shouted.

"It was over!" Harry shouted back. He and Nat stared at each other for a while, before Harry finally let her go and she went back into the hotel room. He followed shortly after. She grabbed everything she needed to get ready for bed and then went to the washroom, leaving the door open. Harry grabbed his toothbrush and walked over leaning on the door frame. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever. It's done now." Nat said as she brushed her teeth.

"I have no right to speak to you like that." Harry said hanging his head.

"Whatever." Nat repeated. Harry's anger returned at the second dismissal. He grabbed her by the arm and pressed her against the wall.

"You push my buttons." Harry growled.

"You should try harder to hide them." Nat said back. "I can't help it if you're fucking irresistible whe-"

Harry kissed her then and Nat moaned into it. Somehow they found themselves back on the bed, basking in the after glow of their lovemaking. "I'm sorry." Nat whispered.

"I know." Harry said, he thought for a moment and then smirked. "There are easier ways to get me to make love to you Natalia Potter."

"You mean just asking?" Nat laughed back looking up at Harry's face. "Where's the fun in that?"

Harry laughed and ruffled Nat's hair as she giggled. Patricia stirred and they held their breath waiting to see if she would start crying. When she didn't the young parents laughed again and then rolled over to get comfortable and fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: return of the Russian! **

**A google search should tell you what everything means. I tried to show how Harry and Nat's relationship is both stronger now, but also the stress that is put on it. From her parents and from Harry's job. Harry always struck me as a guy with anger issues, so while his anger is not as blinding as it was at Hogwarts, it still has a lot of control over him. Nat likes to push his buttons when she's mad because she knows she'll get a reaction out of him. **

**Angry passionate sex ftw?  
**


	7. Saving you

Their trip to Canada, thought short, seemed to be exactly what the Potter family needed. By the end of the week Nat was back to her cheerful, energetic and smoke-free self. Harry indulged in it, knowing what waited for them when they returned. Their last day they went to the closest amusement park and played tourist. However the next morning all the excitement was past and they were headed back to the airport. Maureen drove them, Kasimir said his farewells at the condo.

"You promise you'll call more often?" Maureen asked her daughter while they hugged.

"I'll do my best." Nat said back with a smile.

"Alright." Maureen sighed and let her go. She turned to Harry and hugged him as well, surprising him. "My husband is a hard headed man. I know you would do anything for your family. Please, keep her safe."

"I will." Harry said with a smile. Maureen smiled at him, gave Rebecca and Patricia a final hug and then the family went through the gate into the waiting area. The plane ride back was easier than the the one to Canada. Rebecca slept through it, as did Natalia. Leaving Patricia as Harry's company, and Harry as Patricia's playmate. It was almost a sad feeling when they returned home, Harry noticed the change already starting in his wife, she was reverting. Dragging her feet and clenching her jaw as they unloaded the car.

"I still have a day of vacation." Harry said as they worked together to unpack their suitcase. "We could do something together tomorrow."

"Oh." Nat said softly, her hands stuttering as she refolded a sweater she didn't wear.

"Yeah." Harry replied, feeling defeated by her soft tones. Nat looked over as Harry had his back to her, putting away his suit jacket. She caught a glimpse of his disappointed expression and bowed her head a little annoyed with her attitude.

"Well, there was a book I wanted to get." She said. Harry turned and looked at her with interest, waiting for her to continue. "In Diagon Alley."

"We could go tomorrow." Harry smiled.

"Yeah, let's go." Nat smiled.

In the morning Harry got up and cooked his family breakfast (well actually Nat took over half way through, making Harry do some laundry instead after Harry managed to burn six slices of toast in a row but the intent was there.) Then they were on their way to Diagon Alley. Nat took them directly to the book store at first, finding the book she wanted and two others before she managed to get to the clerk to pay. From there they went to Quality _Quidditch_ Supplies to indulge Harry's curiosity about the newest Firebolt model. They had just left the Weasley's joke shop when Nat stopped them.

"Is that...Draco Malfoy?" Nat said standing on her tip toes to get a better look. Harry shifted Patricia in his arms and sighed in annoyance as he looked over an indeed there was Draco Malfoy...pushing a stroller? "It is!" Nat said with a smile. She raised her arm and waved "Draco!"

"Yay." Harry droned sarcastically as Draco smiled and waved back.

"How are you?" Nat smiled and hugged Draco as they got close enough.

"Well enough." Draco smiled back. He looked up at Harry and his smile faltered a little. "Harry."

"Malfoy." Harry said stiffly. Nat rolled her eyes.

"Who is this?" She kooed motioning towards the stroller. Draco beamed and picked the baby up out and handed him to Natalia.

"Scorpius." Draco beamed. "I didn't name him before you start snickering. It was his mother's wish."

"Your wife?" Natalia said looking from the baby's face to Draco's.

"Unfortunately she didn't live long enough for me to wed her." Draco said softly. Harry felt a twinge of guilt for hating him.

"Draco that's awful!" Natalia gasped.

"It's been hard." Draco said smiling fondly at his son. "But I have Scorpius."

"He can't be much older than our Patricia." Nat said nodding her head at Harry who was holding the baby.

"Patricia Potter. What a perfect name." Draco said with a light laugh. "Have you eaten? Do you want to have lunch together?"

"Sure!" Natalia smiled, she looked around for her second child. "We do have another kid somewhere. Rebecca?"

"Bec?" Harry called a bit louder than Natalia did. Draco looked concerned as the two looked around. "Rebecca!" Harry called again.

"Daddy!" Rebecca's returning call made Natalia exhale with relief as Rebecca popped into view from across the street.

"We're going to have lunch now. Come here." Natalia said motioning with her head.

"Ok!" Rebecca called back and she jumped off of whatever she was standing on and disappeared in the crowd. Harry kept a keen eye on her as she meandered through the streets. He felt nervous, uneasy. He went to give Patricia to Nat to hold so he could go in the street after her but she and Draco had their backs to him, kooing over Scorpius. Some teenaged jealously darkened his expression but just as he opened his mouth to complain Rebecca's all too short scream made them all look over. The street reacted immediately, a child's cry was hardwired to bring out panic in people.

"REBECCA!" Harry yelled looking around. He forced Patricia into Draco's hands and ran into the street looking for her. He pushed some people out of the way, someone pushed him back and he stumbled. He looked up just as a loud explosion made everyone scream as glass rained on them. "REBECCA!" Harry yelled again over the screams and panicked conversations of the kicked ant's nest that was the street.

"DADDY!" Rebecca's yelled made Harry look over just in time to see Rebecca's face disappear into a store. The cracks around him told Harry auror's were showing up now, and others were fleeing.

"Director?" One of the auror's said as he noticed Harry.

"He has my daughter!" Harry called back trying to push his way through the crowd. The aurors looked around for the man Harry was shouting for. However even after the crowd was managed and the explosion under control there was no sign of Rebecca or the man. Natalia was crying with a blanket around her. Draco was trying to soothe Scorpius who had been crying for a few minutes. Harry was expressing his displeasure with his team.

"Harry we have auror's out looking for her." Langly said, he was pale and sweaty.

"You should have had auror's at the exits as soon as you were told about the attack Langly!" Harry shouted indicating around him with his hands. "How is it that in the three seconds it took you guys to get here you forgot everything you were trained to do? How am I supposed to trust you after this?"

"You don't have to." Langly said sheepishly.

"Damn right." Harry spat at Langly's feet and then walked over to Natalia. He pulled her to her feet. "We're going home."

"But what about Rebecca?" Natalia asked.

"There is a team looking for her." Harry said but his voice did not comfort his wife. Draco saw the tension between the couple and after a moment he cleared his throat.

"Nat-Natalia." Draco corrected himself after taking a look at Harry's fierce glare. "This is Harry's job right? He's doing his best right now."

"But they took my baby!" Natalia sobbed, Draco pulled a folded handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Nat who used it to wiped her tears away.

"Patricia is your baby too Nat. Take her home, get some sleep. Tomorrow you'll wake up and both your daughters will be home." Draco said with a kind smile. Nat's bottom lip quivered and she pulled Draco into a tight hug. After some time Harry put a hand on her shoulder and she parted, giving Draco a kiss on the cheek. Harry was silent as they walked back to the muggle side of the Leaky Cauldron and to their car. Nat had stopped crying, staring blankly out the window. In the silence Harry was left to churn the jealousy he felt twice over. Not only had Draco stolen his job of comforting Natalia but he was also able to calm her down quicker than what he could have done. When they finally pulled into the home, there was still silence. Nat took Patricia out of the car and carried her to her room. Harry prepared a bottle for her. Once Harry passed off the bottle he went directly for his liquor cabinet in the living room.

Harry waited until Nat had put Patricia down for the night before acting on the feelings he had been suppressing. He drank two glasses of the scotch and three of whiskey before Nat came out of the baby's room and went into the kitchen. Harry walked into the kitchen.

"Don't say anything." Nat said when she heard him enter. She was rinsing out the now empty baby bottle.

"And why not?" Harry growled. Natalia sniffed the air and sighed in despair.

"You're drunk for one." Nat said keeping her voice monotone. "And you're angry."

"You don't think I should be angry?" Harry asked gripping the counter.

"No I don't." Nat said wiping her hands off on the towel.

"You chose to save Malfoy's son over your own daughter Natalia!" Harry yelled.

"What was I supposed to do Harry? Drop him?" Natalia said turning quickly to face him. "How dare you even suggest-!" Natalia's anger rendered her tongue useless, she shut her eyes and then opened them with resolve. She walked over to him and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. Harry growled and grabbed her by the wrists and slammed her against the refrigerator then slapped her so hard she cried out in pain.

"Do you love him?" Harry growled, and though he was projecting anger verbally. His eyes betrayed his heartbreak, tears leaked from his face.

"If you still have to ask, then maybe I need a new husband." Natalia hissed out. Harry let her go and hung his head as she left the kitchen. He bit his lip painfully before cursing loudly and kicking the fridge aggressively. He ran a hand through his hair and then walked into the living room, where he paced over to the liquor cabinet and drank some scotch right from the bottle. In Patricia's room, Nat gripped the edge of the crib as she sobbed silently. She put a hand to her mouth to try and calm herself after a couple deep breaths she walked over to the living room. Harry was looking out the window, scotch bottle in hand. She could hear him crying. She was angered that he was crying, how dare he be weak when she needed him to be strong now more than ever. She walked over and took the bottle from him. He turned quickly in alarm only seeing her retreating form headed towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He yelled as she started to pour the bottle out into the sink.

"Saving you." Nat said as she let the bottle fall. It made a loud crash but didn't shatter as it hit the steel sink. "I want my husband back."

"I haven't-"

"Harry Potter you are more concerned that your wife might still love a man that tried to rape her in school!" Nat shouted. "Our daughter is missing and instead of trying to find her you hit your wife and drink? I don't know who you are but you are not Harry fucking Potter!"

"Fine! You want me to say it?" Harry shouted back. "I'm a miserable fucking human being."

"That's not what I wanted!" Nat shouted starting to sob again. "Harry please if there was ever a time to be strong again."

"I haven't been strong in years." Harry growled. Nat walked over and slapped him again. This time he didn't respond, so she slapped him again. She gave up then, crying freely and letting her head hang and arms slacken. Harry ever so gently reached up to lift her chin up then kissed her. There was a tenderness in the kiss that Nat had missed for years. She reached up to touch his face, unable to believe that this was the same man as moments before. Harry put his hand on hers and then opened his eyes. He wiped away the tears from her face and then the tears on his own face. "I'll find our daughter. I'll find her."


	8. Keeping your attention

Harry dropped his feet down from his desk as he woke and pressed his thumb and index finger against his eyes as he started to cry. It had been two days since Rebecca was taken. He tried everything to find her, talking with Krader was useless. It seemed like even he didn't really know what he wanted to achieve. Todays conversation was straight forward enough. He wanted Harry dead.

"_You misunderstand me Harry." Krader said. "I am not interested in using your daughter for ransom. I am merely trying to keep your attention."_

"_You have it." Harry said trying to remain calm. "Now tell me what you want from me." _

"_What did Voldemort want?" Krader asked._

"_Me dead." Harry said. _

"_Exactly." Krader said with a smile and then faded from Harry's thoughts. _

Yesterday however, he just wanted Harry to suffer, to give Harry the tools of his own demise. Sadly Harry had to admit that it was working. So slowly, painfully slowly his life, marriage and sanity were unravelling. Natalia had fallen into quite a steep depression. Spending most of her day curled up in her bed, unable to move, refusing to move. Hermione went and stayed with the Weasleys as Ron came back to Harry's side. Knowing that his best friend was so close to falling apart made it impossible for him to stay home, even with Hermione so close to her due date.

"Harry." Ron said as he entered the office. Harry looked up quickly.

"Anything?" He asked.

"Not yet." Ron said sadly shaking his head. "Have you been able to sleep yet?"

"Yes, just woke actually." Harry said with a sigh. They had been at the office all day. Night was upon them already. Harry felt like they had wasted yet another day.

"Anything?" Ron asked gently.

"Just more taunting." Harry said and he swatted his paper tray off his desk in a fit of moodiness. Ron picked it up. This behaviour was becoming more and more commonplace as the hours went on. "Ron I can't...I can't lose her."

"We will find her Harry." Ron said softly.

"Find her yes I know." Harry said standing. "It's the alive bit."

"Don't think like that Harry." Ron said standing and taking a step after him.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK?" Harry yelled. "I've had this job long enough to know what happens to little girls who get taken by evil wizards."

"We've saved-"

"One out of ever twenty is nothing to get hopeful about." Harry said stopping and putting his head against the wall. He was crying again. "Ron..."

"I know." Ron said softly. "I'll go see if anything new has come in." Ron gently patted Harry's shoulder as he passed him. After he had exited the office Harry looked out at all the aurors working. Some looked back at him sadly. Harry shut his eyes for a time before exiting his office and going to the break room.

"Ha-hi Harry." Langly stuttered and stood quickly as Harry entered the break room.

"'Lo." Harry grunted as he walked over to the coffee maker. "Any coffee left?"

"Ju-just put on a nuh-new pot." Langly said smiling nervously.

"Calm down Langly. I'm not going to bite your head off." Harry sighed and sat down at the table Langly was at. Harry covered his face with his hands. "Sit."

"Ah-any news?" Langly said sitting but his legs were twitching nervously.

"No." Harry sighed uncovering his face finally and leaning back in the chair. They listened to the gurgling of the coffee maker for a bit. Harry looked over at Langly, who was almost sweating he was so nervous. "Have I really been so awful?"

"Huh?" Langly asked snapping his head over to look at Harry. "Oh...well. No-not really. No."

"I have." Harry groaned leaning forward and slumping over the table. "I'm sorry. None of you could have done anything to do this."

"Nuh-no." Langly laughed nervously. "No we understand."

Harry rolled his head and laid an ear on the table as he looked over at Langly. "I'm sorry Langly, really." Langly nodded and smiled at Harry and Harry smiled back. The gurgling stopped and Langly sprung to his feet.

"Coffee's done. I'll pout you a cup." He said walked over quickly and taking some cups out of the cupboard.

"Thank you." Harry sighed rolling his head back to he was resting his forehead against the table again. "What do you think they want Langly."

"You think I would know?" Langly laughed a bit too quickly. He had finished pouring the coffee and was walking over to the table with them.

"No, of course not." Harry said sitting up. "You've been working here longer than me. In your experience. Why do people steal daughters?"

"Ransom?" Langly offered.

"No, he said he didn't want anything." Harry mumbled.

"You talk to him" Langly asked obviously alarmed. "D-did he tell you who was working for him?"

"Nah." Harry said. "But wouldn't that be a lucky break if he let something liek that slip."

"Ye-yah. I imagine you'd like to do something nasty to whoever was behind this." Langly said.

"You have no idea." Harry said looking straight into Langly's eyes. Langly took a drink and broke eye contact.

"Harry!" Ron's voice called from outside the break room. Harry stood quickly, hitting the table and spilling his coffee.

"Shit." Harry cursed watching hte coffee drip off of the table.

"I'll clean it." Langly said quickly.

"Thank you, I owe you one." Harry said and left the break room. "Ron?"

Langly walked over to the counter and took the roll of paper towel off it's holder and started ripping some sheets off as he slowly walked past the entrance to the break room. He watched as Harry looked surprised and then ran to his office to get his jacket and wand. After Langly saw Harry disappear with Ron he dropped the sheets on the floor where the coffee was dripping and disaperated with a crack.

"The tip was signed?" Harry said reading over the parchment that had been owled into the auror department. At the bottom of the note that held an address was a cursive K. They were leading a team to the change rooms to get changed into battle robes before they lead a raid on the address on the map.

"Yea, K." Ron said "You know who it means?"

"Krader." Harry spat. "The same asshole that has been behind all of this."

"What does he want from you?" Ron asked as they reached the change rooms and quickly walked over to their lockers."

"He wants me to suffer." Harry said angrily. "That should be obvious."

"Yeah I know mate, but why?" Ron asked.

"Bloody hell, I wish I knew." Harry said finishing and putting his hands on his hips. "Ready?"

"Yes sir." The team said together.

"Good. Let's go." Harry said with a nod and they all aperated out of the change room. The address was a warehouse they had raided a couple months back. It had been a hideout for a group of thugs who enjoyed using their magic to extort wealthy muggles. It seemed strange to be going back to this warehouse, it was familiar and threatening. They new where people could be hiding, waiting to attack them. Harry was blind to any threat, desperately hoping that he would find his daughter alive within the walls.

"Stay together." Ron ordered. "Watch for any sign of ambush."

"We should split up." Harry said. "I take a team you-"

"If you think I'm letting you out of my sight you're bonkers." Ron said sternly. Harry sighed.

"Whatever. Lets go." He said.

"Wands out." Ron ordered, he sent two aurors ahead to open the doors. Two more went in first to check for any attackers. When it was clear Harry and Ron lead the rest of the team into the warehouse. Ron's heart was pounding as he looked around. Last time he was here he was jumped and narrowly avoided losing the right side of his face to a vicious flesh eating curse.

"Sir." Ron and Harry both looked over at the voice. An auror motioned with his head to a shiny pool on the floor. Ron looked at Harry and pushed him away as he walked over. "Blood trail sir." The auror whispered. Ron swallowed hard before looking over his shoulder.

"There's a trail." Ron said. Harry's breath caught in his throat, he fought to stay in control.

"Follow it." Harry said walking forward.

Ron went first, keeping Harry an arm's distance behind him was hard and required more attention than he'd like. Of course Harry was being irrational, his daughter was somewhere here. They followed the blood trail to a room. Ron pushed Harry back and with his wand at the ready opened the door slowly. Silhouetted in the moonlight, tiny feet hanging too far off the ground. She wasn't moving, tiny neck snapped sometime before or while her tiny body was crushed. Blood dripped from her toes, and Ron heard a strangled sob behind him. Nothing was written on the walls this time, nothing needed to be. The message was clear.

"Harry no!" Ron shouted and caught his friend before he could step into the room. Harry shouted and shoved but was no match for Ron's strong arms. Ron shoved him back and shut the door to the old warehouse room with his foot. Harry threw a punch and Ron let it hit him in the face. Taking the moment to get his foot between Harry's feet and using his auror training to knock him to the ground, pressing his face into the dirty floor. "You know why I can't let you in there Harry." Harry let out a gut-wrenching scream of agony. Still pressing his weight against him Ron looked up to the other auror's and with a nod of his head, indicated they should go into the room. "Cut her down." He said softly. Harry sobbed beneath him. He let Harry up and pulled him to his feet, pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry." He whispered as Harry yelled again, pulling at Ron's robes for some support as his world crumbled around him.

Telling Nat was easy, too easy. Harry didn't even have to say a word. Nat fell to her knees before Harry could reach her. He ran to hug her and she sobbed onto his knees as Ron and Hermione watched. Harry started crying again as Nat's wretched sobs shook them both. Ron took Hermione in his arms and kissed the top of her head as they too started to cry.

The funeral was a week later. Ginny arrived with Seamus and their two sons, she was crying openly and it took over a minute for her to calm down enough to let Nat go. Harry and Ron kept the information about Rebecca's death a secret. Though the closed casket and dark circles under their eyes rose many questions. Ginny held Patricia for the ceremony. It was sad that it was a funeral that brought together the group of friends, the last time they were all together was Harry and Nat's wedding 4 years ago, before Rebecca was even born. Parvarti and Dean had never seen the child and save for pictures they never would, Parvarti hung onto her daughter so desperately. Some aurors were at the funeral too, to witness the burial however after a quick word with Harry they left before the wake. Malfoy had shown up at the wake. Harry didn't have the energy to make him leave. When Nat saw him she latched onto him.

"I'm so sorry." Malfoy said softly hugging her.

"Thank you for coming." Nat said softly letting him go finally.

"I can't imagine...what this feels like."

"I just...I want everyone to leave." Nat cried wiping her eyes with a tissue. "Everyone is so..."

"You get under people's skin Nat, to the point where imagining a world where you aren't safe or happy brings them physical pain. It's no wonder why they are having a hard time leaving." Malfoy said gently. Nat sobbed and lent onto his shoulder. From his spot behind them Harry watched on, his heart breaking.

The drive home was silent. Harry took Patricia to her room, Nat was avoiding the hallway for now. Taking the route from the kitchen to the living room to their bedroom. This way she could avoid all eye contact with the lower end of the hallway and the bedroom near the end of it. Rebecca's bedroom. Harry was gone before Nat had finally managed to get herself out of bed. Harry had brought Patricia into the bed with her before he left. Nat smiled a little at the baby and picked her up and took her to the kitchen. She kept the baby on her hip as she opened the fridge. It was pretty empty, they had refused all gift baskets and the like at the wake.

"Well little P." Nat said softly. "It looks like we need a trip to the market."

Nat felt surprisingly well as she walked to the market. Patricia giggling and happy in her stroller. She could have taken the car, but she knew she needed the air. She needed the reality, the task, she needed to exert the energy. She took one of the last turns she needed to take to get to the market before she was stopped be a hooded man in a mask, he growled at her. She stopped and picked up Patricia instantly kicking the stroller at the man. When she turned she was met with another man, this one however was only masked.

"If you don't let me go I'll scream." Nat said trying to seem aggressive holding Patricia close to her.

"You promise?" The masked man grinned and raised his wand. Nat who had been expecting a gun was too surprised to scream before the man behind her stunned her, while the one in front of her took Patricia. The hooded and masked man cast a patronus, a wolf. "It's done. I have her."

"Gimmie the brat." The hooded man said.

"Fuck no. You'll drop her." The masked man said holding the baby carefully.

"Whatever." The hooded man said picking up Nat and slinging her over his shoulder. The quickly walked over to the car that was waiting for them. The masked man handed the baby over to another man waiting in the car. He took off his mask and over coat tossing them in the trunk before the car took off down the street. He watched the car out of sight before he aperated away.

"HARRY!" Langly called loudly after his boss. He was sweating slightly.

"If you ask me if I'm okay I'm going to punch you in the fucking throat." Harry growled, he had been in a nasty mood every day since the funeral.

"No. Sorry. Sir. It's just. It's-"

"What?" Harry snapped.

"It's your wife sir...they've taken her." Langly stuttered.

"What?"

"Ah-and Patricia." Langly said shutting his eyes and preparing for Harry's emotional erruption. When he heard a soft thump he opened his eyes again. Harry and fallen to his knees, holding his head in disbelief.


	9. Life and Death

Natalia had been taken to some underground location. The air was damp and cold and the stone walls were old. She was chained to the walls and it hurt her wrists. Her face hurt too, but that wasn't from the wall, it was from her past attempts at sarcasm. As it turned out, they didn't like prisoners that tried to be funny.

So the funny was slapped out of her.

Now she was angry. She was bitter and angry and she just wanted to see her daughter. This man that they had sent it, she didn't like him. Not just for the obvious reasons either, he felt wrong, foul. His pleasure from her cries of pain was disturbingly noticeable.

"You are quite pretty, Mrs. Potter."

"Forever me for not blushing with modesty."

"I like pretty girls. I like their pretty screams."

"Sick bastard!" Natalia spat trying to kick at him.

With a gleeful grin he sent the torture curse at her. She knew she shouldn't scream, she shouldn't make this more enjoyable for him. But as the pain washed through her, it was all she could do not to bite her tongue clean through. She always had a weird curiosity about what her scream sounded like. As a teenager she loved watching horror films, the screams always seemed so fake. She knew why now, they were missing the fear, the desperate prayer that the scream was for death.

"Just glorious." the man giggled as he stopped the curse. "You are the greatest specimen that I have ever had the pleasure."

"Eat shit." Natalia panted. "Just fuckin. Eat it."

"No thank-you." the man said pleasantly. "Even the depraved have their limits."

"Where is my daughter." Nat growled.

"Don't worry, she can hear you." the man grinned. "Shall we sing to her once more?"

Natalia shrieked as he lifted his wand once more, shutting her eyes tightly before the curse hit her and she started screaming once again.

Harry had stopped sleeping. Granted only 48 hours had past, but Krader had taken to letting him listen to Natalia's screams. He was hollow, a weeping mess as Ron tried to keep it together and lead the investigation.

"Coffee Harry?"

"No."

Ron sat on the floor next to Harry holding the two cups of coffee. Harry had taken to sitting on the floor behind his desk, avoiding the looks of people as they walked past his office. Langly was leading a team on the streets, so his desk was empty as well.

"You have to eat Harry." Ron said softly. "I know why you don't want to sleep, but you should eat at least."

"I can't." Harry said with a bitter laugh, he was crying again. He hardly even noticed. "Ron...what will I do, if they're all gone."

"You can't give up Harry." Ron said looking into the coffee for sympathy.

Harry laughed a little, hysteric. Can't give up he says. Of course he can. How much was a man supposed to take?

"I signed the paper. You'll be head." Harry said looking at his feet. Ron shut his eyes tightly, he didn't want to hear Harry so broken. He didn't want to be Head Auror. Not like this.

"Harry. I'm not giving up on Natalia and Patricia." Ron said softly getting up. He set the cups down on the floor next to Harry. "So you can sit here, but I'm going to find your wife."

Harry still stared at his feet as Ron left the office. Ron paused slightly at the door just to look back at Harry, or rather, the top of Harry's head. Harry's head drooped as he had a dizzy spell. His body was completely fed up with him, and was forcing him to shut down.

"_I was worried you were never coming back Harry Potter." _

_Harry stayed silent. _

"_Oh come now, cheer up. Your wife is still breathing. Listen." Krader's voice still had it's awful sweetness, he even sounded sympathetic. _

_Harry flinched as he heard Natalia scream again, and was surprised this time to hear her curse just barely before Krader return._

"_She still protests." Krader said with adoration. "What a strong woman you've chosen to breed with." _

"_She is." Harry said softly. _

"_Ah, there we are! Some life from you!" Krader said with a little applause. Harry hated how sincere he sounded. "Well, I'm getting bored now, so please come exchange your life for hers now."_

"_Patricia." _

"_The baby, right well. She's only half a life. So...we'll work something out I'm sure." Krader said cheerfully. "Listen carefully now." _

Harry woke with a start after Krader finished giving him directions to him. He stood, knocking over hte coffee cups and cursing. Ron heard him curse and quickly made his way to the office. He turned into it just as Harry disaperated

"Harry no!" Ron shouted, but it was too late. Harry was already gone. "Fuck."

The place was in the countryside. An old manor covered in ivy and filled with broken windows. Harry stumbled and coughed before shaking his head and focusing on walking into the manor. The first thing he noticed was the corpses. Freshly dead witches and wizards. Harry walked over to the closest one and gasped.

It was one of his aurors. Someone had betrayed him. Someone in the department. Someone who had worked on his house. Someone...who should have blocked the exits to Diagon Alley.

"Langly!" Harry bellowed.

"Harry's here!" someone giggled. Langly swallowed hard from under his cloaking charm as he watched Harry stumble around the manor, looking for a way down stairs.

Harry counted seventeen corpses on his way through the manor. They were in various states of decay, the freshest being only hours old. The oldest, weeks.

"KRADER!" Harry bellowed again.

A snap to his left made Harry draw his wand and turn quickly. A door had been pushed open for him. He kept his wand out and started walking towards it. A footstep made him freeze and listen carefully.

"Shit." the same one who had giggled earlier cursed.

"Stupefy!" Harry growled and sent the curse towards the man. Knocked back the cloaking spell faded and Harry grinned in satisfaction as he watched.

Langly stood perfectly still and held his breath until Harry went into the doorway, then he aperated away.

Down the stairs the air dampened, and Harry – only wearing a tshirt and jeans – shivered in the cold air. It was dark, so he lit his wand with Lumos. There was no doors on this corridor, making Harry both uneasy and eager. He wanted to run down, kill everyone, rescue his family.

Auror sense told him to keep on his careful pace.

Finally he could hear a woman screaming, Natalia screaming. He quickened his pace.

"Nat!" He called.

He finally reached the end of the corridor. The lights made him blink a little and there was a little murmur of laughter and excitement as he came into the room.

"Harry Potter. Here at last!"

Harry turned in the direction of Krader's voice. He was holding Patricia in his arms. Natalia was brought out, she was halfheartedly trying to push the strong wizards off of her.

"I'm here!" Harry said. "Let them go."

"Harry." Natalia breathed, hardly believing it.

"What if I wanted the whole set?" Krader pouted.

"You can have me, just let my daughter go." Harry said tossing his wand away from him. "Let them both go. You can have me."

"Harry no!" Nat screamed, the men holding her slapped her across the face.

"LET THEM GO YOU FUCK." Harry yelled taking a step towards them.

"Careful Harry Potter." Kraden purred, Harry stopped in his tracks. "I hold all the cards." He stroked Patricia's sleeping face gently, almost tenderly. "Again." He said to the wizard holding Nat. He pushed her to the ground and cast the Cruciatus Curse. Nat screamed in agony and Harry fell to his knees, with so many wands on him he dared not try anything. Harry shut his eyes as Natalia screamed again with the fresh wave of "crucio."

"Please." Harry sobbed. "You have me."

"Voldemort was too hasty it seems. Had he known such a small thing would bring Harry Potter to his knees I'm sure he would have waited." Kraden said with some amused reflection.

"Please." Harry said again. "You've already taken one from me."

"An unfortunate accident." Kraden nodded. He looked down at the baby in his arms and then at he crumpled mass of human below him. Natalia sobbed as she was dragged to her feet again. "Would you like to hold your daughter one last time before you die Harry Potter?"

"Yes." Harry said softly lifting himself. Harry took Patricia from the man who had him at wand point as soon as his hand was free. Harry hugged Patricia close to him while Natalia sobbed.

Langly watched, heart broken though still holding his wand steady at Harry's back. Natalia had screamed at him when she first saw him. How could he kill Rebecca? He felt a regret so potent he never thought it was possible. This was wrong.

He looked again at Harry who was just starting to give Patricia back to Kraden he decided. He apperated between the two, knocking Harry and Patricia back while he pushed Kraden forward firing a curse at the wizard holding Natalia in the same movement. Kraden snarled and grabbed Langly by the face, swiftly snapping his neck. Natalia crawled forward and snatched the fallen wand and sent off a patronus from her knelling position.

Kraden watched it go with a snarl.

"Who said anything about bringing guests?" He growled sending a curse at her.

Too weak to dodge Natalia just shut her eyes as it hit her. The Cruciatus Curse was something from her nightmares. She knew that Harry had been hit with it more times than any human should be, this made her pain seem worse it seemed. Screaming incoherently and rolling as her muscles twitched and contorted as they saw fit, trying to find a way to relieve the pain.

"Leave her alone!" Harry bellowed over her screams.

Kraden grinned with sick pleasure as he watched.

"Harry!" Ron's yell was audible even over all the cracks of auror's streaming in. In a haze of magic and smoke the battle was over in too short a period. Patricia was wailing from underneath Harry, who had bent over her as soon as the battle had started. Ron rushed over and put his hands on his shoulders. "Harry!"

"Nat!" Harry said eyes wide.

"Here!" called another wizard.

Harry stumbled up, Ron tried to catch him but all Harry did was pass Patricia to him and then race over to Natalia. He picked her up and pulled her close to him. She was crying, as was Harry. He rocked her and shushed her as she trembled.

"Harry." She sobbed.

"I know love." Harry said softly. "I know."

Ron walked over and handed Patricia back to Natalia who took her with a soft sob. Ron knelt and put his arms around all of them. Harry pressed his forehead against Nats as she touched Patricia's face with a shaking hand. The aurors started picking up bodies and taking the living back to headquarters.

"Langly?" Came the surprised shout of one of the aurors. Harry and Ron turned and stood.

"He saved Patricia." Harry said softly. "He was working with Kraden all along, but in the end..."

"He did the right thing." Ron said with a nod. "But that doesn't make him a hero."

"No." Harry said and then spit on the ground. "It doesn't bring back Bec either."

"Nothing will bring her back." Ron agreed sadly. "But focus on the living for now Harry and be glad you're with them."

"Yes." Harry said turning and walking back to Natalia. He pulled her close.

"Can we go home Harry?" Nat sobbed. "Will it ever feel like home again?"

"It will take some time." Harry whispered. "But I will give you a home again. I promise."

The moved to the country the following month. A cute little cottage without any neighbours. It was comforting as well as saddening for the little family. To see the little streams Bec would have played in. To only need two bedrooms.

Harry returned to his job after two months leave. Ron and Hermione had their first child – Rose. Two years later, Natalia had another child - James. At the same time Hermione had her second - Hugo.

This is the strangest and most amazing thing about death, is just how little life cares about it. Life is an incredible thing. It keeps going even with all death and evil try to throw at it. It does not slow, it does not stop to wait for you. It carries on. It carries on because it knows it needs to.

Because we need to.

* * *

**A/N:**

Shortest fic EVER. Sorry. I might come back one day and extend it, but for now keep an eye out for another fic. Set in the future with the next generation at Hogwarts. 


End file.
